Question: If $x \dagger y = xy+4x-y$ and $x \otimes y = 3x-5$, find $5 \otimes (3 \dagger -3)$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $3 \dagger -3$ because $x \otimes y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $5 \otimes y$ $ 5 \otimes y = (3)(5)-5$ $ \hphantom{5 \otimes y} = 10$.